ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatooine
Tatooine is a desert planet in the Outer Rim Territory. The birthplace of Ronald and Oliver Potter, it would, centuries later, become home to Anakin Skywalker and later still his son, Luke Skywalker. After it was invaded by the Third Order, the planet eventually became notorious for criminals, and well known for its bad reputation. History Early history Tatooine was the homeworld of the native Jawa and Tusken Raider species — and presumably with vast oceans of surface water and lush rainforests. Sometime in the world's history, the whole planet had become a desert and much later it would be colonized by early settlers and explorers, who mistook the planet for a third sun owing to its highly reflective silicate surface. A long-ago mining boom saw the widespread use of sandcrawlers on the desert plains in an effort to mine valuable minerals. However, after it was discovered that most valuable minerals could be found on the surface, along with most minerals having unwanted metallurgic properties, the sandcrawlers were abandoned and eventually picked up by the native Jawas for use as shelter and mobile bases, from which they collected scrap from thousands of years of crashed spacecraft and failed mining projects. Various cities were erected in the desert by offworlders, and colonists who decided to stay on the planet built moisture farms. The B'omarr Order on Tatooine kept their disembodied brains floating in jars which hung below their droid bodies, and built a monastery on the planet which would eventually come under the ownership of Jabba the Hutt as his palace. Led by the emigrant Orenbach, the People of Orenbach also came to settle on Tatooine under the express permission of the Galactic Republic, and constructed several structures, one of which was Orenbach's Observatory. Indeed, the taxes paid to the Republic were considered to be "exorbitant". Attack on Tatooine Following the outbreak of the Conflict of the Numbers, the Galactic Republic prepared to completely destroy Tatooine in order to justify the initiation of an illegal war irrelevant to the ongoing conflict, which in turn could make the conflict look insignificant and not a scourge on the galaxy's centuries of peace. They planned to blame this foul deed on the Third Order, the organization that had started the Conflict of the Numbers. However, what they had failed to realize is that the Order's Supreme Leader, Xerin Hedashield, knew what they were planning. Before the government could follow through with their plan, the Pearian Kristen came to Orenbach's Observatory, looking for other factions to help the Jedi Order contest the Third Order. When the Captain made his way there and transferred his consciousness into a picture frame. Subsequently, the entire planet was invaded by the Third Order. After destroying Orenbach's Observatory with torpedoes, they proceeded to stamp out any presence of the Galactic Republic on the planet. According to Xerin Hedashield, despite this horrific act of anarchy through mass murder, the planet was effectively saved; the Tatooinians were able to thrive more easily on the planet without fear of the Republic ending their way of life. The planet's inhabitants lived together in harmony in spite of their differences, and podracing became sponsored by vote of the people. The Hutts began overseeing the people's affairs, which the people allowed. As a result of sporadic and unsuccessful colonization ventures, the planet became a haven for smugglers and criminal activity, while scattered, isolated settlements of hard-working inhabitants attempted to earn a living in the wastes. Most wealth eventually found its way into the city of Mos Espa, with most of it procured from gambling and off-world trade, especially through the lucrative black market. The influx of commercial ventures fueled Mos Espa's growth, eventually securing its regional importance as a hub of economic and financial activity. With high tariffs imposed by the Hutts, some believed themselves able to escape paying them by doing business in the planet's de facto capital. However, they often found themselves scammed and broke if not through gambling, through simple bad luck. Later history In 200 BBY, Tatooine would be the home of Ronald Potter and his family. By the time of the Dark Revolution, the Hutt Clan still maintained a presence on Tatooine, with Jabba the Hutt remaining in his palace in the desert at least by the time of the Clone Wars until his death shortly before the Battle of Endor. Generally ignored by the galaxy at large, Tatooine gained the notice of the Empire during the Galactic Civil War when an escape pod carrying two droids in possession of valuable information launched from the starship Tantive IV and found its way to the sandy Outer Rim world. Behind the scenes To date, every single book in the DIT-Star Wars Universe has featured Tatooine or at least explicitly mentioned it, with the sole exception being Across the Portal: Interference. Appearances *''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron'' *''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant'' *''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' External links *Tatooine on Wookieepedia Category:Ronald Potter locations Category:Across the Portal locations Category:Planets Category:Deserts Category:Non-D.I.T.